


I'm Not Gonna Shoot You

by Gerstein03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gonzales is different than in the show, Grant Ward Redemption, I'm not fucking kidding I'm gonna change a lot, If you like her you may not like this, Like really not nice to Simmons, Not nice to Simmons, Skye doesn't shoot Ward, Trip Lives, Very AU, starts at s2e10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerstein03/pseuds/Gerstein03
Summary: Starts when Ward releases Skye but Skye decides not to shoot Ward
Relationships: Antoine Triplett & Grant Ward, Bobbi Morse & Grant Ward, Jemma Simmons & Grant Ward, Jiaying & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz & Grant Ward, Leo Fitz & Melinda May, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Grant Ward, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Grant Ward, Phil Coulson & Lance Hunter, Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Antoine Triplett, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Cal Zabo, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 56
Kudos: 94





	1. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts when Ward releases Skye but Skye decides not to shoot Ward

“Sorry your little family reunion didn’t go as planned.” Ward sighed as he cut Skye’s restraints. “Least I can do is get you outta here. Siddown while I check the door.” Ward checked the door and when he turned he saw Skye holding a gun.

“Relax Ward I’m not gonna shoot you.” Skye said rolling her eyes at Ward’s wary expression. “I just would like to have some protection.” Ward nodded and picked up a gun from the Hydra soldier. He led them through the compound where they found Cal brutally beating Coulson. “Stop!” Skye shouted. “Stop or I’ll shoot!” After confronting Cal, Skye knelt next to Coulson to make sure he was okay.

“Skye…” Coulson groaned.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t kill him.” Skye sobbed. “I wanted to but I couldn’t. But I’m gonna make it right. I’m gonna stop the drill and get the obelisk. I’m gonna make it right”

“Skye no don’t…” Coulson groaned.

“Skye don’t go down there!” Ward yelled after her.

“Ward…” Coulson sighed. “Ward I know you can’t be trusted but I also know how much you care for Skye. Please stop her. I can’t lose her.”

“I’ll keep her safe Coulson.” Ward replied. “You have my word.” Ward followed Skye down to the temple just in time to see Raina activate the temple.

“What the hell is going on?!” Ward demanded of Raina.

“Ward get out now!” Skye yelled. “We don’t know what this thing will do but we know it doesn’t kill us. You may not be so lucky.” Ward nodded and stepped out of the barrier just in time to keep Trip from running in.

“What the hell!” Trip demanded.

“Raina activated the obelisk.” Ward stated. “It won’t kill either of them but you and I probably won’t be so lucky.”

“What about…” Trip started.

“Skye can take care of herself.” Ward cut off. They watched as the temple sealed itself off, trapping Skye and Raina inside. They were joined by Coulson and Mack and the waited with baited breath to see what would happen. An earthquake began and the temple began to collapse 

\---

After the quake, Raina was nowhere to be seen while Skye remained in the temple. When the team returned to the base, Skye was taken for medical observation while Ward was immediately placed back into Vault D. What perplexed Coulson was that Ward made no objections or attempts to fight returning to his cell and offered to provide them with information on Whitehall’s associates and operations.

“It doesn’t make sense.” Coulson said to May. “What motivation could he have?”

“I don’t think he has any motivations.” May replied. “I think Ward already got what he wanted.”

“You think he just wanted to reunite Skye with her father?” Coulson asked.

“It’s the only thing that makes any of this add up.” May stated. “He definitely had no loyalty to Hydra, he ordered the Bus not to be shot down which likely gave us time to escape, he saved Trip and Skye, and he hasn’t put up a fight since he got here.”

“Never pegged you as one to take Ward’s side.” Coulson muttered.

“I’m not taking his side.” May countered. “But looking at this objectively, this is the only thing that makes any sense. He wasn’t interested in killing us and he even went out of his way to help us. But Coulson, if you really wanna know, go ask him.”

\---

“Alright Ward, explain yourself.” Coulson ordered.

“Took Skye to meet her father, ordered the plane not shot down cause I didn’t want anyone to get killed, saved Trip cause to be honest I kinda like the guy, and I’m cooperating with you because I got what I wanted: helping Skye meet her father.” Ward said counting off with his fingers. “Course the reunion didn’t go as planned but that’s more on Raina and Whitehall than me.”

“How’d you know this is what I meant?” Coulson asked.

“I figured you wouldn’t’ve come down here unless May offered you the most logical reasoning for what I’ve done today, which for today is the truth.” Ward answered. “My goals are very simple and my interest in crossing the team off was and is non-existent. Right now, I’m ready to be as helpful as you need.”

“You really have no ulterior motives?” Coulson said questioningly.

“Nope.” Ward replied. “Though having some visitors would be nice. And a few luxuries.”

“What kind of luxuries do you think I’m gonna give you?” Coulson laughed.

“I don’t know, some books, a clock, a toilet.” Ward suggested.

“How about you tell me who’s in charge at Hydra and I’ll think about it.” Coulson replied.

“That would be Bloom, The Sheikh, The Baroness, The Banker, List, and Strucker.” Ward answered. “I’m guessing you have Bakshi in some other cell down here so you can use him.”

“Why would I use Bakshi when I have you?” Coulson smirked. “I trust you about as far as I can throw you but I’m still a lot more willing to put my faith in you than Bakshi. You claim you wanna help, that you have no ulterior motives? Prove it. Help me take down Hydra’s leaders and maybe, I’ll consider your request.”

“I’d love to help you with this Coulson, truly I would. But I can’t do that from a cell.” Ward chuckled. “The only way I can see this working out is if you send me undercover with Hydra and I kill them all.”

“And why would I do this plan?” Coulson asked.

“Cause you’ll send May with me and if I try to screw you over she’ll kill me whether Hydra kills her or not.” Ward replied. “So how bout it Coulson? Sound fair?” Coulson pushed a few buttons on his tablet and the barrier for the cell came down. Coulson led Ward up to his office and called Bobbi, Hunter, May, and Trip in.

“May, Trip, Cowboy, 117. Good to see you again.” Ward quipped.

“Coulson mind explaining what he’s doing out of his cell?” May asked.

“Ward is going to lead us to the leaders of Hydra.” Coulson sighed. “Not to worry, I have a plan on how to do this.” Ward interjected.

“I feel better already.” May replied sarcastically.

“So what’s your plan Ward?” Bobbi asked.

“Coulson do you think you can get your engineers to alter Fitz’s ICERs to look and sound like a regular gunshot and make the person look dead?” Ward asked.

“Yeah why?” Coulson asked.

“I’m gonna shoot you with it.” Ward answered. “I’ll bring you to the Hydra leaders in cuffs, say I brought down the director of SHIELD, and shoot you in front of them. Then when their guard is down, I take out a real gun and shoot all of them.”

“How do you get in contact with the Hydra leaders?” May asked.

“I’ve got a few contacts from working with Whitehall.” Ward answered. “I’ll use them to lead me to Hydra.”

\---

Ward got in contact with Bloom and arranged a meeting with him and the other leaders of Hydra. When they arrived at the compound, Ward put Coulson in chains.

“Remember, you’re Agent 33, we repaired the mask but we can’t get the face to change.” Ward said to May.

“You try anything, I will put a bullet in your skull.” May snarled.

“I’d expect nothing less.” Ward smirked. “Why do you think I suggested you come along.” They went into the building and saw List, Bloom, The Sheikh, The Baroness, and The Banker sitting at a table.

“Grant Ward. Your reputation precedes you.” List chuckled. “And it’s not unwarranted.”

“Dr. List, meet Phil Coulson, Director of SHIELD.” Ward smirked. “This is Agent 33. She was loyal to Whitehall before he died. We repaired the mask but her face is still stuck as Melinda May.” Ward pulled out the disguised ICER and handed it to List. “Would you like the honors of putting Coulson down?” List took the gun and aimed for Coulson’s head.

“There is one flaw with your story Mr. Ward.” List stated. “Agent 33 arrived not so long ago.” 33 came out from the shadows and aimed a gun at Ward’s head. List turned the gun on May and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. May used his surprise to knock him out while Ward disarmed and incapacitated 33 before he shot the other Hydra leaders in the heads. He unlocked Coulson’s cuffs and handed him a gun in time to see 25 Hydra soldiers enter the room.

“We took out four Hydra leaders.” Ward said. “I suggest we run and cut our losses.”

“He’s not wrong.” May sighed. They rushed to a window where Trip was waiting with the cloaked Quinjet. Once on the plane, May turned to Ward and asked, “Why wasn’t the ICER loaded?”

“I had a hunch he would do what he did so I figured it would be in our best interests to take the extra precaution.” Ward shrugged.

“Good thinking.” May conceded.

“So we got ‘em?” Trip asked.

“Ward managed to take out Bloom, The Sheikh, The Baroness, and The Banker.” Coulson stated. “We had to run before we could get List.”

“So what does this mean for me?” Ward asked.

“Coulson, if I may, I wanna vouch for him.” Trip said. “He saved my life and he just killed four heads of Hydra. Maybe we should use some of that SHIELD compassion and give Ward a second chance.”

“Fine.” Coulson conceded. “Trip, you are now responsible for Ward. Ward, your room will still be Vault D but you may have limited reign of the base. You have your stay of execution for now but if you slip up I won’t hesitate to put you back in that cell.”

“I look forward to working together Director Coulson.” Ward smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to write this story for two reasons. 1) I often feel the writers fucked up big time with some of the calls they've made, which is also why I'd say season 4 and the half of season 5 I watched were not as good as the first three, but I've always felt that they built up an entire season arc of Ward getting redemption culminating in the phone call with Coulson being a profound moment of character growth and blowing it to hell in the next episode where he does a complete 180 and kidnaps Bobbi to torture. The other reason is because I looked for two days trying to find a story that examined this and I found nothing so I decided fuck it I'll write one myself Anyway, I hope you enjoy and continue to read on as I update this


	2. Skye's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward doesn't have a lot of trust in the base so he is surprised when he manages to get her to open up a little. Meanwhile, Simmons investigates Ward's true motives

After Skye was released from quarantine, she decided to see how Coulson’s mission to take out the heads of Hydra went. She entered Coulson’s office and saw him doing paperwork at his desk for Bakshi’s transfer to General Talbot.

“Skye what’s up?” Coulson asked.

“I wanted to know how the mission went.” Skye answered.

“Took out four Hydra leaders.” Coulson answered. “Unfortunately we weren’t able to take out List.”

“Damn.” Skye muttered. “And what about Ward?”

“He took out the Hydra leaders.” Coulson answered. “Trip vouched for him to be given a second chance. He’s got free roam of the base for now.”

“You gave him free roam of the base?” Skye said, surprised.

“Is that going to be a problem?” Coulson asked.

“Honestly, I don’t think so.” Skye answered. “Believe me I’m surprised by that. But he saved me from Hydra, he saved Trip, he kept his promise to take me to my father, and he came back without a fight. Maybe if we give Ward the chance to be better than he will be.”

“Well I’m glad you’re on board.” Coulson sighed. “Cause Fitz and Simmons were definitely not. If there’s nothing else?”

“Nope that’s it.” Skye said. “She turned to leave and went down to the training room where she found Ward going at a punching bag.

“Hey Skye.” Ward said without looking away from the bag.

“How’d you know it was me?” Skye asked.

“Trip just left and no one else would be coming here while I’m here.” Ward answered. “Glad you’re here though. I’ve been meaning to ask you something. What happened in that temple that you haven’t told Coulson?”

“What do you mean?” Skye asked, keeping her voice even.

“Come on Skye I’m not stupid.” Ward sighed. “You’ve been acting weird since you got back and your father said that you were gonna ‘transform’ like something big was gonna happen. I find it hard to believe you just came out unscathed. You can trust me. I happen to be great at keeping secrets.” Skye couldn’t help but chuckle at Ward’s joke. She tried not to acknowledge how easy it was to slide back into that familiar pattern with him that she’d known with him on The Bus.

“Something happened.” Skye said finally. “And I’m terrified of it. I can do things now. You know the earthquake that happened when Raina and I went into the temple? I caused it.”

“Wait so you have some kind of superpowers now?” Ward clarified.

“Yes.” Skye answered, her voice starting to shake. “And I have no idea how to control it.”

“Oh shit.” Ward sighed. “I think we should keep this between us for now. Hydra is still monitoring the Index. If you tell Coulson that’s where you’ll be. Hydra will see and hunt you down.”

“I remember what you said Hydra’s policy on gifteds was.” Skye muttered. 

“Convince, capture, or cross off.” Ward agreed. “And Whitehall was all about experimenting and brainwashing. I imagine List will pick up where he left off, though List didn’t exactly strike me as the patient type so I doubt he’ll be working with the Faustus Method.”

“What method would he use?” Skye asked.

“If I had to guess, my money would be experimenting with Loki’s scepter.” Ward answered. “Garrett told me he was the guy who worked with it and it was taken when Hydra took the Fridge.”

“So Hydra has a mind control stick?” Skye scoffed. “This keeps getting better and better. Why didn’t you tell Coulson about the scepter?”

“He didn’t ask.” Ward answered bluntly. “If he had I would’ve told him.”

“Why didn’t you just tell him?” Skye asked.

“Can’t show my hand unless I have a reason to play.” Ward chuckled. “If I tell him everything I know then he’ll put a bullet in my head cause I’ve outlived my usefulness. Or more accurately he’ll have May do it.”

“What do you mean?” Skye said with a quizzical look on her face.

“Coulson likes to pretend he has the moral high ground.” Ward stated. “He acts like he and SHIELD are above Strucker and Hydra but ask yourself, if SHIELD and Hydra both didn’t exist, wouldn’t the world be safer? They both track down shit no one should have, hide in the shadows and keep secrets that they deem too much for the public eye, and what caused the invasion of New York had both SHIELD and Hydra fingerprints on it. Franklin Hall may have been a bit of a nutcase but he wasn’t wrong in his sentiment.”

“I kinda wish this disillusioned Grant Ward was the one I first met.” Skye chuckled. “We would’ve had a lot to talk about when it comes to secret organizations lying, keeping secrets, and doing more harm than good.” Skye turned to leave but before she did she sighed, “Thanks Ward. Talking helped distract me from what’s going on with these powers.”

“Anytime Skye.” Ward replied. “Keep a cool head and everything’ll be fine.”

“Do you wanna get a drink?” Skye asked suddenly. She silently kicked herself for being impulsive but decided to keep going, seeing no point in turning back.

“What like now?” Ward chuckled.

“Why not?” Skye asked.

“Alright. Lead the way.” Ward shrugged.

\---

“This is a bloody mistake!” Simmons groaned to Bobbi.

“What’s a mistake?” Bobbi asked.

“Coulson letting Ward run free in the base, having him go after Hydra.” Simmons answered. “If you ask me Skye should’ve shot him.”

“I think we should trust Coulson’s judgement.” Bobbi countered, attempting to play devil’s advocate. “And if Skye had shot him then Trip would be dead.Remember Ward saved his life.”

“Ward has to be playing some angle here.” Simmons snapped. “He must be trying to win Coulson’s trust for some nefarious purpose.”

“Then why did he just kill four leaders of Hydra?” Bobbi sighed.

“He must be working for List.” Simmons exclaimed. “It’s the only explanation!” Before Bobbi could say anything, Simmons had raced off to find Billy Koenig, determined to get to the truth. She and Billy searched the most secure areas of the base, thinking Ward would be snooping for information. The last place they checked was the server room but like everywhere else, Ward was nowhere to be seen.”

“Where the hell is he?” Simmons yelled. “He must be in Coulson’s office looking for information there!” They snuck over to Coulson’s office and saw Ward leaving with something in his hand, what it was Simmons couldn’t make out. They followed Ward from a distance until he turned into the bar, where they were surprised to see Skye waiting for him.

“Fancy bottle of scotch, courtesy of Coulson.” They heard Ward snicker.

“Nice!” Skye exclaimed. Simmons and Billy watched Ward and Skye drinking and laughing like old friends.

“What do you think is going on?” Billy asked.

“He must be trying to gain Skye’s trust too!” Simmons said. “I’ll bet he’s gonna give her to her nutcase father or take her to Hydra.” They watched as Ward stood up and went to the bathroom and Simmons followed him. Ward finished washing his hands when he heard the door open and he saw Simmons standing before him. He could barely get a word in before she shot him in the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter of "The AoS writers fucked over Ward's development for the sake of a cheap plot twist that made no sense". Hope you enjoyed it. Also enjoy the cliffhanger. Hopefully I don't leave it hanging for too long


	3. Heights of Distrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After witnessing the heights of the team's distrust, Ward makes a drastic decision to help Skye

Ward awoke in a dark room strapped to a familiar machine and his head a little foggy from the dendrotoxin but he saw Simmons and Koenig standing behind the glass.

“Really Simmons?” Ward groaned. “You iced me and put me in the lie detector?”

“Please state your name so we can get a baseline.” Koenig stated.

“Batman.” Ward snapped in annoyance.

“State your name.” Koenig ordered. “Full name.”

“Grant Douglas Ward.” Ward sighed.

“List your immediate family.”

“Two parents, dead, one older brother, dead, and younger brother and sister, both alive.”

“You are on an island. On that island is a box. What is in that box?

“Something to get me out of this goddamn chair.”

“Why did you board the plane?”

“To keep my promise to Skye.”

“Why did you take Raina then?” Simmons demanded.

“Cal was using Whitehall to get to Skye.” Ward answered. “I was helping him. I needed Whitehall to get me to Skye so under the guise of going after Raina, I took Skye to her father. After I got off the plane I ordered it not to be shot down but Whitehall countered that order.”

“Liar!” Simmons yelled.

“He’s not lying.” Koenig interjected. “Let’s continue. Why did you choose to save Antoine Triplett?”

“I like the guy and didn’t want him to die.” Ward answered. “Same reason I didn’t shoot the plane down.”

“Why did you return without a fight?” Koenig asked.

“Because I got what I wanted.” Ward answered. “I helped Skye meet her father and got revenge on my abuser and before you ask no I didn’t kill them. Christian set the house on fire to kill me and my parents. We fought and he died in the fire. To keep people from asking questions I staged the suicide.”

“You’re lying!” Simmons screamed. “Why are you really here?!”

“Why do you think I’m here since you’re not gonna believe a goddamn thing I say, even when I’m STRAPPED TO A FUCKING LIE DETECTOR!” Ward shouted.

“You beat it before so it’s logical to assume you might again.” Simmons countered.

“I beat it because the machine couldn’t tell that I was telling a half truth.” Ward shot back. “I beat it when I said I was there for Skye, which was technically the case, just not the entire truth.”

“No you’re a liar!” Simmons snapped.

“I am a fucking spy!” Ward yelled. “Lies are my tool of trade. If I wasn’t a liar then I’d be a shitty spy. Coulson is a liar, May is a liar, Trip’s a liar, Fury is a liar, the new team members are liars, everyone who’s ever worked for SHIELD is a liar. If we can’t tell lies for deep cover on a dime with no remorse then we’d die five minutes into an op.”

“Like you did with us?!” Simmons yelled.

“I DID FEEL REMORSE!” Ward shouted.

“What the hell is going on here!” Skye yelled as she came through the door.

“I wanted to get to the truth.” Simmons stated as she turned off the sound to the room Ward was in. “Ward can’t be trusted so I wanted to get to the bottom of what’s going on.”

“Who the hell made that your call?” Skye demanded.

“You did by falling for his lies.” Simmons said. “I’m the only one here who seems to see through him.”

“What the hell has he done since he got back that makes you believe we can’t trust him?” Skye snapped. “All he’s done is kill Hydra leaders and wander around the base. He has done nothing in the past three days that would warrant putting him in a lie detector.”

“Ward is a liar.” Simmons stated. “He’s lied to us all before and given the chance he’ll betray us again.”

“Koenig, what were the results on the lie detector?” Skye asked.

“What do you wanna know?” Koenig asked. “I can tell you if he’s in physical pain, what emotions he’s feeling, and how honest he was.”

“All of that.” Skye replied.

“As for physical pain he’s fine but emotionally he seems angry, hurt, betrayed.” Koenig stated. “And he was telling the truth the whole time.”

“How did you know where we were?” Simmons asked.

“Coulson put a tracker in Ward.” Skye replied. “He disappeared so I pulled it up to see where he was. Checked the security cameras and saw him strapped to the lie detector. Speaking of, Koenig, get him out of it.” Koenig went into the lie detector room and got Ward out of the chair.

“Are you okay?” Skye asked.

“A little pissed but I’ll survive.” Ward replied, glaring at Koenig.

“Come on.” Skye said, not looking at Koenig. “Let’s go finish that drink.”

\---

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Coulson demanded. “Putting Ward in the lie detector!”

“We can’t trust him!” Simmons defended.

“You think I don’t know that!” Coulson yelled. “I don’t like this situation any more than you do but Ward was a good specialist and we need every agent we can get. He knows Hydra and he is the best of the best as a field agent. You are to stay away from Ward. Am I clear?”

“Yes sir.” Simmons sighed. She left Coulson’s office and headed to the lab. She pulled out a black case and took out a splinter bomb.  _ If Coulson won’t do something about Ward I will. _ Simmons thought. She snuck into Vault D and saw Ward passed out in his bed. She pulled out the splinter bomb, preparing to stick it in Ward but she must’ve made some noise because once she entered the cell, Ward sprang awake, grabbing the ICER Coulson had let him have and shot Simmons in the head.

\---

Simmons stirred awake on the floor when she saw Ward sitting on the bed holding the splinter bomb.

“This was designed by Vincent Beckers right?” Ward said, fiddling with the bomb.

“If you’re going to kill me then get on with it!” Simmons snapped.

“If I wanted to kill you, you’d be dead already.” Ward scowled. “You seem to forget that you, Fitz, May, Coulson, and Skye are all still alive.”

“You tried to kill Fitz and I!” Simmons yelled.

“You know as well as I do that the medical capsule was supposed to float.” Ward sighed. “You think I couldn’t’ve gotten that door open? Think Mike or Garrett couldn’t’ve? When I dropped it I assumed you would be floating on the ocean and you’d send a distress signal and someone would come pick you up. So, what do you think I should do with this splinter bomb, cause I was thinking Coulson would be interested in knowing you tried to kill me with it.”

“You’d just hand it over?” Simmons growled.

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Ward said with a fake cheery voice. “I have no use for such a sneaky way of killing someone. I don’t need to assassinate Coulson or May. I don’t need to turn hypocritical high and mighty scientists into dust. And I don’t need to take out the new recruits and leave no evidence of their deaths.” Ward walked out of his cell and went straight to Coulson’s office, tossing the splinter bomb on his desk.

“Why do you have this?” Coulson demanded.

“Simmons tried to stick me with it.” Ward answered. “I realized that it would take a while for the team to come around but I’m not gonna put up with being knocked out and having people try to kill me on base. If this happens again, you will never find the body.” Coulson struggled to maintain his composure from the thinly veiled threat, understanding that Ward was rightly furious. He said in a calm voice, “I will talk to Simmons. But Ward, if you come in here and make threats to me again, I won’t Simmons or May to stick you with this.” Coulson gestured to the splinter to the splinter bomb as he spoke. Ward only scowled and stormed out of the room. He went down to the gym and started going hard on the punching bag. For the first time in a while, the residual effects of the berserker staff started to kick in. Ward’s punches became harder and more forceful until he finally busted the bag.

“Good job.” Ward heard a woman’s voice say. He turned around to see Bobbi standing before him.

“Whatever you wanna say, I’m not in the mood.” Ward snapped.

“Coulson doesn’t trust you.” Bobbi stated, ignoring Ward. “May doesn’t trust you, Fitz and Simmons don’t trust you, excepting Skye and Trip I don’t think you actually have any friends in this base.”

“I assume you heard about Simmons’ little interrogation.” Ward said.

“Yep.” Bobbi answered. “And I’ve come to make you a proposal.”

“Flattered but I’ve heard you weren’t the best wife.” Ward snarked.

“Wow.” Bobbi chuckled. “That’s not bad.”

“So what kind of offer do you want to make?” Ward asked.

“Phil Coulson doesn’t represent SHIELD.” Bobbi stated. “I work for the Real SHIELD.”

“Well if Coulson isn’t in charge then who’s leading the ‘Real SHIELD’?” Ward quipped.

“Robert Gonzales.” Bobbi answered. “When I told him how you took four of the six heads of Hydra he was impressed. When I told him how no one seems interested in letting you make amends, he asked me to keep an eye on you and see if you might deserve a second chance.”

“He’s offering to make me an asset to his version of SHIELD?” Ward said questioningly.

“Correct.” Bobbi answered. “Right now he’s operating out of his aircraft carrier and he wants to offer you a second chance.”

“How much of his staff survived?” Ward asked.

“Most of them.” Bobbi answered. “Why?”

“I remember Gonzales had a man on his crew who specialized in helping gifteds control their powers.” Ward said. “Is he still alive?”

“Ben Pope survived yes.” Bobbi answered.

“Good.” Ward sighed. “I will accept your offer under one condition. Skye comes with us.” 

“Why?” Bobbi asked.

“Something happened when she went into the alien temple and she needs his help.” Ward explained.

“What happened?” Bobbi asked again.

“It’s better she tell you.” Ward answered. “We can explain on the way.”

“Okay.” Bobbi replied. “It’s a deal.”

\---

Skye awoke from her sleep to Ward shaking her awake.

“Five more minutes Grant…” Skye murmured.

“We have to go now.” Ward said in a hushed voice. “I found a way to help you with your earth shaking problem.”

“Really?” Skye gasped.

“Well more accurately Agent Morse did and she’s agreed to help but we’ve gotta go now.” Ward stated.

“Okay just let me get some stuff together.” Skye agreed. The pair snuck out of base to the coordinates Bobbi had given them where she was waiting with a Quinjet.

“Take this Quinjet to Gonzales’ carrier.” Bobbi said. “I’ll tell Coulson what’s going on with Skye and that Ward is taking you to meet an old contact who can help you.”

“Okay.” Skye nodded. The pair boarded the Quinjet and found that the autopilot was already set up.

“You ready?” Ward asked.

“Let’s go.” Skye replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be fun if Gonzales decided to give Ward a second chance and for Ward to take it to help Skye, true love and all that junk. Let me know what you wanna see cause right now this is drifting kinda aimlessly with minimal direction so the sky (no pun intended) is the limit


	4. The Real SHIELD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and Skye bond aboard the Iliad

When the Quinjet landed on Gonzales’ aircraft carrier, Ward was surprised by how well off Gonzales’ faction of SHIELD was. There were five Quinjets and a lot more personnel here then at the Playground. When they got off the Quinjet, they were greeted by an older man with a grey mustache: Robert Gonzales.

“Agent Ward.” Robert said in his gravelly voice. “It’s good to finally meet you.”

“Yeah.” Ward replied. “I’m guessing Morse told you why I agreed to come.”

“Yes.” Robert answered. “And I assume this is Agent Skye.”

“Yes.” Skye answered.

“Don’t worry. Your safe.” Robert assured. “We have no interest in putting you on the Index. I learned the day SHIELD fell that we had no right to do that or to hold dictate who is allowed to have what technology.”

“What is your policy on people with powers?” Skye asked as they entered the carrier.

“That depends on the situation.” Robert answered. “If they can’t control their powers and we deep them to be a threat to themselves and others, we pick them up, bring them on board, Dr. Pope works with them so they can control it, and then we take them anywhere in the world and put them up in a nice hotel. If they can control their powers and aren’t hurting anyone, then we keep an eye on them in case they end up on Hydra’s radar. If they are using their powers to hurt people, then we detain them and turn them over to the local government. We’ve come across a couple cases. A few people who couldn’t control their powers and Pope helped them. We found one young man named Lincoln Campbell who had immense control on his electrical powers.”

“So you guys can help me control it?” Skye asked.

“First we need to understand the power and what’s triggering it.” Robert said. “We will begin tomorrow morning. For now, we have a room for you both. I hope it’s alright that you share. We don’t have many options and we figured you wouldn’t mind.”

“I’m okay with it if Skye is.” Ward shrugged.

“Yeah it’ll be fine.” Skye agreed. “If nothing else it’ll be comforting that I’m close to a friend.”

“We’re friends now?” Ward asked surprised. Skye was taken aback at how easy it was to identify Ward as a friend but she decided to just roll with it. “Yeah we’re friends.” Skye agreed. “You saved my life and others on the team and you kept your promise, even if it didn’t exactly pan out but that was Hydra’s fault not yours, and you just broke me out of the Playground so you could get me help with these powers. I think you’ve at least earned friend.”

“Good.” Robert said. “There’s some books and clothes and other things in there. And there is a bed for each of you.” Robert led them to the room and left them to get settled in.

\---

“What do you mean Ward took Skye?!” Coulson demanded.

“I mean Ward took Skye to someone who might be able to help her control her powers.” Bobbi explained. “He came to me asking if I could help since he doesn’t trust you and Skye didn’t wanna tell you because she was afraid you’d see her differently.”

“That’s true.” Fitz chimed in. “I learned about her powers while she was quarantined. I have no idea why she told Ward.”

“I doubt she did.” May said. “Ward probably figured it out and asked the questions we didn’t.”

“Did she go willingly?” Coulson asked.

“Yes.” Bobbi answered. “Ward told her he knew how to help her so she agreed to go with him. He didn’t drug her or hold her at gunpoint.”

“Skye must be really desperate if she’s putting her faith in Ward.” May sighed.

“Or maybe she trusts him that he wants to help her.” Bobbi countered. “I get that he betrayed you guys but the way it looks to me is he’s remorseful and is trying to make amends but you won’t let him.”

“We are letting him try.” May snapped.

“Simmons just tried to kill him yesterday!” Bobbi exclaimed. “How is that letting him make amends?” No one answered. No oe wanted to admit she was right. Since he got back Ward had done his best to be helpful but all they had done was look at him with contempt. Bobbi let out a sigh and said, “Skye put her faith in Ward to help her. Maybe it’s time you do the same.”

“Is that it?” Coulson asked. Bobbi nodded and Coulson dismissed her and Fitz. “What am I gonna do?” he sighed to May.

“I say you let me track down Ward, find out where he’s taken Skye.” May suggested. “If she’s with Ward she could lose her temper and inadvertently do harm with her powers.”

“See what you can find out.” Coulson agreed. “Quietly.”

\---

Skye finished getting settled in when Ward came in with a stack of board games.

“Still like board games eh Ward?” Skye chuckled.

“Well I figured since we’re sharing a room and your power therapy doesn’t start till tomorrow, we could play board games to pass the time.” Ward shrugged. “And I brought some whiskey so you can tolerate my company.”

“Fair enough.” Skye replied. “Whaddaya got?”

“Battleship, Monopoly, Risk, and Life” Ward answered.

“Battleship.” Skye answered automatically.

“Okay.” Ward smiled. As they set up, Ward asked, “So what can you do with these powers?”

“I cause earthquakes when I’m stressed.” Skye answered. “I’m sure I can do more but thats all I know for now. B9.”

“Miss.” Ward said. “Whitehall was right about one thing. Discovery requires experimentation. Just not the cutting you open kind. E6.”

“Miss. You know this is nice.” Skye smiled. “It’s like we’re back on the Bus before SHIELD fell and you became a lying piece of shit. J9.”

“Miss. I deserve that.” Ward sighed. “I know you have no reason to forgive me but I really am trying to make amends for what I did. C6”

“Hit.” Skye muttered. “I know you’re trying to make amends and I think I’ve gotten to a point where I can maybe one day forgive you. E8.”

Hit.” Ward sighed. “Why have you come to a place where you can forgive me?”

“You kept your promise, you never lied to me, and you broke me out of SHIELD to help me learn to control my powers.” Skye answered.

“I’m not holding out some misguided hope that things are ever going to be like they used to be but I’m glad we’re making some amends.” Ward smiled. “C3.”

“Hit damnit.” Skye groaned. Ward let out a light chuckle at Skye’s reaction to which she smiled.

\---

Over the next few days, Skye was assisted by Ben Pope to learn to control her powers. They had decided that since Ward’s presence was beneficial that he would be there for the therapy. They spent their days on the Iliad sparring and playing board games and, at Skye’s request, being uninvolved with Robert’s infiltration of Coulson’s SHIELD.

“So, Robot, I have a question for you.” Skye said as they roamed the halls of the ship. “Which Terminator movie do like best?”

“Are you asking cause I’m still a robot?” Ward chuckled.

“Yes.” Skye grinned.

“Alright well any self-respecting Terminator fan would say T2. After that T1 and Terminator Salvation. I know most people don’t like Salvation but I thought it was pretty good. The rest are shit though.”

“Okay so you’re not a complete lunatic like Coulson and May seem to think.” Skye chuckled.

“They seem to mix up crazy with damaged.” Ward sighed. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, my family destroyed me, hollowed me out. Garrett took advantage of an angry kid and turned me into the killer he wanted me to be, all under the guise of having saved me instead of taking me from one hell to another.” Ward rubbed his eyes, wondering if he’d pushed it and said too much but what Skye said next was a pleasant surprise.

“I think I finally get what you mean.” Skye said. “I think I was too blinded by my anger to actually listen to what you were saying but I get it. Growing up all you knew were abusive monsters who very clearly didn’t give a shit and Garrett was the first person you ever met that at least seemed like he cared. And he made you feel like you owed him.”

“I often wonder what my life would be like if Coulson or Hand or Fury had found me instead.” Ward muttered. “Maybe then I’d still be a trusted member of the team. But more importantly, maybe I wouldn’t’ve fucked things up with you. There’s not a day that goes by where I don’t regret killing Hand instead of Garrett. I destroyed everything that could’ve been between you and I. That’s what I regret most.”

“Raina was right.” Skye said softly after a long pause. “After helping me reunite with my father, I now see you for who you really are.” Without warning, she forced Ward against the wall and pressed her lips to his. The sensation fried their brains to the point where neither of them noticed Lance Hunter at the end of the hall.

\---

“Not that I’m complaining but that happened really fast.” Skye quipped, glancing over at Ward lying next to her.

“Yeah I’d have to agree.” Ward chuckled. “I hope you’re not regretting it though.”

“Not at all.” Skye smiled as she snuggled closer to Ward. “Grant I need you to promise me something.”

“Anything.” Ward said.

“Don’t leave me again.” Skye whispered in a pleading voice.

“Never.” Ward assured before pressing his lips to hers. They were broken from their daze by a loud zapping sound and they saw a man with no eyes in a trench coat standing before them.

“Hello Skye.” The man said. “I didn’t realize you’d have company.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I would've waited longer to get Ward and Skye together but I suck at writing a slow burn type thing cause soapy drama bores me


	5. Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and Skye arrive in Afterlife. Meanwhile, Coulson deals with the aftermath of Gonzales' attack on his base

It had taken a lot of convincing for Robert to let Skye go with Gordon to learn about her powers from him and his kind. Gordon explained everything to Skye that night he appeared in her and Ward’s room, telling her about his kind and explaining her powers. Eventually Robert agreed to let Skye go with him so long as one approved agent of her choice went along with her. Unsurprisingly, she chose Ward. Robert agreed since he had nothing he needed Ward for at the moment and he’d promised both Ward and Skye didn’t need to be involved with his infiltration of Coulson’s SHIELD.

“Are you sure about this?” Ward asked Skye as they packed.

“He said these people know how to manage this.” Skye said. “Ben has helped a little but I’m still terrified that I’ll lose control and sink the ship or make your heart beat so fast it explodes.”

“Just making sure.” Ward smiled. “Of course since we don’t know anything about these people I’m gonna stay on my toes.”

“I would expect nothing less.” Skye chuckled. She let out a sigh and called for Gordon to come get her.

“I’m glad you decided to come.” Gordon smiled.

“If it’s okay, my friend here is gonna come with.” Skye said. “SHIELD can be a bit paranoid so they insisted he come with.”

“Alright.” Gordon shrugged. “A pleasure to meet you Mr. Ward.” Gordon grabbed both of them and teleported off the Iliad.

\---

Skye awoke a day later half naked on a table with red needles sticking out of her body. She looked around and saw two people in the room: a blonde man she’d never met and Ward who was passed out in the chair next to her.

“Hey you’re awake.” The blonde guy chuckled. “Your boyfriend was a little suspicious when I said you were gonna be out for a little while. He’s been by your side since you got here”

“Who are you?” Skye groaned.

“Sorry I thought...I’m Lincoln your transitioner.” The guy said. “Right I keep forgetting you’re new to this. Everyone who goes through terrigenesis has a transitioner to help them.”

“Please cut to the chase.” Skye gasped.

“Right let’s take it from the top.” Lincoln said. “Imagine a thousand years of evolution taking place instantaneously. That’s what happened after the mist. These treatments are helping your body adjust properly to the change, transitioning you quickly and painlessly I hope. We usually like to start the process right after you come out of the mist but that didn’t end up happening. We’re almost done here and once we are we can get you and your boyfriend into a room.”

“Did Ward identify himself as my boyfriend?” Skye asked.

“Well no but the way you were both acting I kinda assumed.” Lincoln answered sheepishly. “Is that not the case?”

“We have a complicated history but we did sleep together recently.” Skye blushed. “He was there for me when I changed.”

“That’s good.” Lincoln said. “One of the best things is to have someone to help you through this process.” Skye thought about what Lincoln said as she looked over at the sleeping spy and smiled.

\---

Coulson sat at a tiki bar on the beach sipping at a margarita when Hunter sat down next to him.

“You’re late.” Coulson stated.

“Escape pod’ll resurface when it wants to.” Hunter shrugged. “I did learn something interesting while I was on the ship.”

“What did you find out?” Coulson asked.

“Ward and Skye defected to Gonzales.” Hunter stated. “Apparently they’ve begun an... intimate relationship.”

“What?” Coulson was taken aback by this information. He was under the impression that Skye maybe didn’t hate Ward but he didn’t think she still had feelings for him. “We need to find Skye, figure out what’s going on.” Hunter picked up a napkin and scrawled out his name on it before passing it to Coulson. “What’s this?” Coulson asked. Hunter pointed at the napkin and said, “You offered me a permanent position. Consider that my contract. So what’s the plan boss?”

“We find Skye’s father.” Coulson answered. “Ward and Skye weren’t with Gonzales when they took the base so they aren’t with him now. Cal must’ve known what would happen back at the temple. They may have gone to him for help.”

“And where is he?” Hunter asked.

“Got taken by some teleporter.” Coulson stated. “We don’t who he works for but I believe Hydra is somehow tracking him. If we can learn how, we find the teleporter and Cal who can hopefully lead us to Ward and Skye.

\---

After she finished with her transitioning, Skye put her clothes on when she heard Ward come into the room. She was taken aback at how he looked just like how he did when they first met.

“How are you feeling?” Ward asked.

“Surprisingly normal.” Skye chuckled. “Ward, I wanted to say thank you for everything you’ve done to help me. It means a lot to me.”

“Of course.” Ward smiled. “Even if I’m not your SO anymore, I’ll always see you as my rookie and I’ll always have your back.”

“Even if you were lying traitor the entire time, you were still a good teacher and I think you genuinely cared from the beginning.” Skye said. “Of course I was ‘hot for teacher’ so my judgement probably isn’t the best.”

“Hey you made a joke. Good for you!” Ward laughed. “Anyway, Sparkplug sent me in to get you so we could get the grand tour. Shall we M’lady?”

“After you M’lord.” Skye smirked. “Where are we anyway?”

“The official name is Lai Shi.” Lincoln said as he approached them. “It’s Chinese. It doesn’t translate so we just call it Afterlife.” They walked out into the commons where Lincoln gave them the tour.

“You said the name was Chinese.” Ward said. “Are we in China?”

“No idea.” Lincoln answered. “Gordon’s the only one who knows where we are and he’s the only way in or out.”

“Well forgive me for being suspicious but the spy in me is wary of not knowing the scope of the situation.” Ward said.

“It’s meant to keep us secret and safe from the outside world.” Lincoln replied.

“Or it keeps us prisoners.” Ward and Skye said in unison.

“You guys aren’t very trusting are you.” Lincoln chuckled.

“Family issues.” Ward stated.

“A lot of them.” Skye added.

“Well you’re not prisoners.” Lincoln assured. “No one’s gonna force you to stay. It’s not a bad place. Night life’s a little lacking.”

“So you live here?” Skye asked.

“No one lives here, at least not permanently.” Lincoln clarified. “It’s more like a way station. I’m from Cincenatte, trying to finish med school. I’m brought here when I’m needed.”

“That must be where you encountered SHIELD.” Ward commented.

“Yes they checked in with me but I haven’t heard from them since.” Lincoln replied.

“Well if it makes you feel any better they are making sure you aren’t getting into trouble.” Ward said. At the confused look on Lincoln’s face Ward clarified, “Making sure people like Hydra aren’t gonna whisk you away and cut you open. You’re not on the Index though. The guy you met doesn’t believe SHIELD has the right to do that.”

“That’s comforting.” Lincoln chuckled. “I assume it’s also in case I try to hurt someone?”

“No.” Ward corrected. “The purpose is keeping you safe since you have a handle on your abilities. If you couldn’t control your powers or displayed a want to hurt anyone you’ve been brought in either to help you and release you or contain you and give you to a government.”

“So I don’t have someone watching my every move?” Lincoln asked.

“God no.” Ward answered. “Just a guy who’s keeping an eye on you.”

“There’s no invasion of privacy or violation of your constitutional rights.” Skye said. “So why do I feel like the new kid at school right now? Everyone is staring at me.”

“Gordon didn’t explain?” Lincoln asked.

“No I thought you said that everyone here is like me and this happens all the time.” Skye groaned.

“Are you kidding?” Lincoln chuckled. “This has never happened. Things have always been done a certain way. These people are descendants, yes, but most of them are waiting to be chosen. They carry the genetic marker and have been brought here to be evaluated, cultured, and prepared for the change, should they be selected but that only happens to one person every few years.”

“They actually want to go through?” Skye said, dumbfounded by why anyone would ever want this.

“This tradition has been passed down through countless generations.” Lincoln said.

“And I jumped the line.” Skye realized.

“And not only did you go through without permission or prep…” Lincoln said before Ward interrupted catching on, “She did it with a diviner, as Whitehall called it, in a Kree temple, probably not the standard way of doing the transition.”

“Exactly.” Lincoln confirmed. “That hasn’t happened for thousands of years. And when you came out, you did so without any physical deformities. So you can see why some of these people might be a little envious.” Ward filed Lincoln’s comment on physical deformities away to be dealt later.

“I’d gladly change places with any of them.” Skye groaned. “I didn’t want this. The woman who changed with me, Raina? Gordon took her. Is she here?”

“Gordon takes people everywhere.” Lincoln stated. “It’s his job to keep us safe. I promise, there is no one here who will harm you. You’re protected.” Ward filed away Lincoln’s shift in body language when Skye brought up Raina and his evasiveness away. The pair were led by Lincoln down a path where they passed a transition room that Lincoln said was no longer in use. Lincoln led them to a cliff where they had a nice view of the mountains.

“Alright Skye, let’s see what your gift is.” Lincoln coaxed. Skye used Ward’s calming presence to focus her mind and caused the ground to shake. “Okay!” Lincoln chuckled. “Now we’re talking!”

“Hey Lincoln, I have a question for you.” Ward said.

“Hit me.” Lincoln replied.

“Where is she?” Ward asked.

“What do you mean?” Lincoln asked nervously.

“You’re a shitty liar.” Ward replied. “You mentioned people being envious of Skye because she didn’t physically deform. That implies that they saw someone come out of the temple who did. When Skye asked about Raina, you hesitated and I saw your weight shift slightly as you were preparing to lie to her and then you gave her an evasive answer. And when I asked where she was, you became flustered and nervous. So I’m gonna ask you again. Where is Raina?”

“The other room.” Skye realized. “You rushed us past to keep us from asking questions and finding her.”

“Skye…” Lincoln started only to be knocked out by Ward. Skye marched to the other room and without meaning to blasted the doors open with her powers.

“Raina!” Skye shouted.

“Skye, isn’t this interesting.” Raina crooned. “I had a feeling I might see you.”

“What happened to you?” Skye demanded.

“Destiny… apparently.” Raina scoffed. “I wanted to be set free but now I can’t even bear the light of day. I dread being awake, but my sleep is filled with such horrible nightmares. Children are so afraid of monsters. They should know it’s worse to be one.”

“You got what you deserved.” Skye snapped.

“And so did you.” Raina shot back.

“I didn’t deserve any of this.” Skye yelled. “You did this to me!”

“Skye.” Ward said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Skye’s pulse slowed, calmed by Ward’s presence.

“Agent Ward.” Raina chuckled. “I see you finally got what you wanted.”

“You shut up.” Ward snapped at Raina before turning his attention to Skye. “Are you alright?” He asked her.

“Yeah.” Skye answered with a shaky voice.

“You got a mean right hook.” They heard Lincoln say as he appeared behind them with a woman neither Ward or Skye recognized.

“Who are you?” Skye asked the woman.

“My name is Jiaying.” The woman answered. “You are both guests in my house.”

“That doesn’t really answer the question.” Ward stated.

“You’re right, Agent Ward.” Jiaying sighed. “But for now that is all I can tell you. That and that I have chosen to be your guide, Skye, to help you learn to control your gift.”

\---

Hunter and Coulson stood in the middle of a field where they waited for a Quinjet to land, piloted by Mike Peterson, Deathlok.

“So what’s our play?” Hunter asked.

“We’re gonna deal with General Talbot to let us use Bakshi.” Coulson answered. “You fake a rescue from prison and he will take you to Dr. List and Strucker. We learn how they’re tracking the teleporter and that’ll lead us to Skye. And with any luck it’ll help us take down Hydra as well.” Hunter nodded and Coulson ordered Mike to get them into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Please enjoy. Let me know what you wanna see


	6. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye gets to know her family over dinner
> 
> Disclaimer: Starts at the end of 2x17

After a few days in Afterlife, in that time Jiaying revealed herself to be Skye’s mother, she suggested that Skye come to a family dinner with her and Cal as a way of repaying Cal for keeping the promise he’d made her.

“One dinner and you never have to see him again.” Jiaying assured.

“Fine.” Skye sighed. “On one condition. I’m bringing Ward as a buffer.”

“That’s fine with me.” Jiaying replied. “I’m curious to get to know the man in my daughter’s life.”

“Ward and I aren’t dating.” Skye said.

“Well whatever you are I would like to get to know him.” Jiaying said. “He obviously cares very deeply for you and I get the sense that the feeling is mutual.”

“Oh it is we just haven’t talked about what it is.” Skye shrugged.

“Perhaps this will be a good way for you to do that.” Jiaying suggested. Skye nodded and turned to leave, returning to the room she and Ward had been set up in.

“Hey.” Ward said as she walked in. “How are things with your mom going?”

“Pretty good.” Skye smiled. “She wants me to join her and Cal for dinner tonight.”

“Is that good?” Ward asked.

“I don’t know.” Skye admitted. “I agreed to do it as long as I could bring you as a buffer.”

“Oh shit.” Ward muttered. “Is this gonna be that awkward meet the parents dinner?”

“What like where the guy meets his girlfriend’s parents in one of those cheesy rom-coms?” Skye chuckled. “Considering my mother already has a pretty good opinion of you and my father doesn’t really have any room to judge I doubt it.”

“Alright.” Ward shrugged. “So where does that leave us?”

“It leaves us at me bringing my boyfriend to dinner with my parents so I feel more comfortable being in a room with my murderous father and the mother I barely know.” Skye grinned before kissing Ward.

“You really wanna do this?” Ward asked. “I care about you Skye and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“Remember when you told me that one day I’d understand?” Skye asked. “Well now I do. I understand what it’s like to be a monster. And I also understand that you are the reason I’ve been reunited with both of my parents and am about to go to a family dinner. Yes Ward. I want this. More than anything.”

\---

As Fitz left the Playground, he noticed he had a tail following him. Using tips from Coulson and Hunter, he arrived at the rendezvous point where the Quinjet was waiting for him.

“Thanks for the tips on evading the tail.” Fitz said as he got on the jet.

“No problem.” Hunter replied.

“Hey Fitz.” Mike called from the cockpit.

“Hey Mike.” Fitz responded. “I see you’ve taken to the upgrades. Coulson, here’s the toolbox.”

“Thanks Fitz.” Coulson said as Fitz tossed it to him.

“So what’s the plan?” Fitz asked.

“We’re looking for Skye.” Coulson stated. “Apparently Bobbi wasn’t entirely truthful about where Ward took her.”

“What do you mean?” Fitz asked.

“Ward has defected to Gonzales’ SHIELD and Skye went with him.” Coulson explained.

“So he obducted her?” Fitz asked.

“From what Hunter told me it doesn’t really seem like she’s putting up that much of a fight.” Coulson shrugged.

“I mean how much fight can she be putting up when she’s shoving her tongue down his throat?” Hunter quipped.

“She what?!” Fitz gasped.

“We can worry about that later.” Coulson stated. “For now we need to find Skye. We think since they weren’t with Gonzales they went to find Cal’s father.”

“Can’t we use the tracker you put in Ward?” Fitz asked.

“No.” Coulson answered. “May already tried. Skye must’ve disabled it. We need to find the teleporter who took Cal. Hydra’s tracking him so I’ve made an agreement with General Talbot to allow us to use Bakshi to get close to Strucker and List. Mike and Hunter will pose as Bakshi’s rescue and will take him to List.”

“Won’t Bakshi turn on us once he’s with Hydra?” Fitz asked.

“No because I will be posing as Mike’s freelancing partner who’s looking for a payday and hopes to rise up in Hydra.” Hunter said. “Then we follow them to Strucker, take them out and take the device to track the teleporter.”

\---

Skye and Ward walked into Cal’s room where Jiaying was waiting. Cal was dressed in a nice suit. He had a bouquet of daisies and a big smile plastered across his face.

“Oh.” Cal sighed. “I had wanted so badly to make everything perfect for tonight and suddenly, it is. Mr. Ward, I can’t say I was expecting to see you here. I guess Raina’s assessment was accurate.”

“Call it the ‘meet the parents dinner’.” Ward shrugged. “Or in your case the ‘meet the boyfriend dinner’. Skye asked if I would come to be a buffer to make her feel more comfortable.”

“I understand.” Cal said. “I’m glad you make my Daisy feel that way.” He turned to skye and handed her the flowers. “These are for you.” He said.

“Thanks.” Skye smiled nervously.

“Cal uh, Skye doesn’t know when her birthday is.” Jiaying chimed in, hoping to relieve some of the tension.

“July 2nd.” Cal said eagerly. “It-it was a gorgeous summer night, beautiful big moon in the sky, 1988 huh? You know your mother, she actually cleaned before she told me. You see, there was only one car in the village, and we didn't own it. I had to negotiate with the man. He didn't speak English and my Chinese was terrible.”

“Wait ‘88?” Skye asked. “I’m 26?”

“Four year age gap that’s not too bad.” Ward joked, inciting a chuckle from Cal and Jiaying. “My brother and his were the same age and he cheated on her a lot.”

“What is your family like Grant?” Jiaying asked.

“Older brother and parents, horrible, abusive, and dead.” Ward answered. “Younger brother and sister, estranged.”

“Sounds like your father was worse a father than me.” Cal quipped.

“Given that you’d never lay a hand on Skye and mine beat the shit outta me, you’d be right.” Ward confirmed. “As far as horrible excuses for human beings and fathers go, I’ve seen worse than you.”

“I like him.” Cal chuckled.

“Ward certainly has his charm.” Skye grinned. “I’m lucky to have him, even if most of my friends at SHIELD would shun me for it.”

“If they disapprove of your relationship with him maybe they’re not your friends.” Jiaying suggested.

“Well I did lie to and betray the entire team, not to mention drop Fitz and Simmons into the ocean but the pod was supposed to float.” Ward said.

“And then the team refused to let you try and make amends.” Skye added. “For all Coulson’s talk about everyone deserving a second chance he didn’t even really let you try. Instead he gave you to your older brother/abuser.”

“Everyone deserves a second chance Ward.” Jiaying smiled kindly.

“Exactly.” Skye agreed. “Even you Cal.”

“Really?” Cal asked.

“Yes.” Skye smiled. They continued to talk, Skye’s family getting to know Ward and Skye getting to know her family, for the first time, everything felt right, like the world was finally at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm stuck in my house thanks to Corona, I'm catching up on some writing. Enjoy the latest chapter of "The AOS writers fucked over Ward".


	7. Powered People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye reconnects with her father while Coulson tries to track down the teleporter through Hydra

Talbot but Bakshi into a transport before calling Coulson to stage Bakshi’s breakout. Mike used his rocket arm to disable the transport while Hunter took out the guards with an ICER that looked like a normal gun.

“Mr. Peterson.” Bakshi sighed. “Thanks for the assistance.”

“No problem.” Mike replied. “This is my associate. He’s the guy who got me out. We would like a face to face with Dr. List.”

“Jack Harkness.” Hunter said with a fake American accent.

“Of course.” Bakshi replied. “We just neet to get in contact with him.”

“I already did that.” Mike said. “Using Hydra communications I managed to get in touch with Dr. List and let him know our plans of getting you out. He’s waiting for us.”

“Excellent.” Bakshi grinned.

“Jack Harkness? Really?” Mike whispered so Bakshi wouldn’t hear.

“I like Doctor Who.” Hunter shrugged. They got into the truck and drove to the airstrip where List was waiting. Fitz and Coulson watched from the Quinjet through the camera in Mike’s eye. Bakshi sat down across from Dr. List while Mike and Hunter took defensive positions in the plane.

“I see Mr. Peterson helped you escape in one piece.” List observed. 

“Yes the money invested in turning him into the perfect killing machine was certainly well spent on the part of Mr. Garrett.” Bakshi smirked. “What happened with the other heads of Hydra? I heard they were taken out in one fell swoop.”

“There’s a new player in this game: Grant Ward.” List spat. “He aided SHIELD in killing the others while we were all in one place. And Agent 33 tells me that he helped take out Dr. Whitehall.”

“Mr. Ward is certainly becoming a problem.” Bakshi frowned. “He’s the one who handed me over to SHIELD. However as far as I know SHIELD has him locked in a cell so I imagine he’s working for self-preservation or he has some ulterior motivation.”

“Either way he’s a wildcard that we need to keep a lookout for.” List stated. 

“Yes but moving on, I am aware that Strucker has been experimenting with powered individuals.” Bakshi stated. “I believe with a compliance upgrade, Mr. Peterson would prove quite useful to him.”

“Tell Mike to play along.” Coulson said to Fitz. Fitz transmitted the instructions to Mike.

“You’re offering him to me?” List asked.

“Consider it a sign of good faith.” Bakshi smirked.

“Doctor, there’s been another incident.” A Hydra agent said.

“Excellent.” List said. “Get us in the air. Then we’ll see how loyal you and your new friends really are.”

\---

Gordon dropped Skye and Cal off in an alley in Milwaukee. They walked around and talked about things, the past, what would have been, and how the internet killed everything. Skye knew she had to call SHIELD so they could come get Cal. Once she broke the news to him that he couldn’t stay in Afterlife. She managed to get her hands on a phone and called the Iliad.

“Hello?” Weaver said. “Who is this?”

“Weaver it’s Skye I need to talk to Gonzales.” Skye said.

“He’s busy but I can patch you through to Agent Morse at the Playground.” Weaver said

“Wait what?” Skye asked. “What happened?”

“Shortly after you left we were forced to make our move.” Weaver explained. “Robert is in charge at the Playground.”

“Okay.” Skye replied. “Put me through to Bobbi.” She waited a moment before she heard Bobbi’s voice.

“Skye?” She said. “What do you need?”

“I’m with my father, Cal but I won’t be for long and when I do he’s gonna be pissed.” Skye stated. “I need SHIELD to come and pick him up. Just please don’t hurt him.”

“Okay.” Bobbi acknowledged. “We’ll send a team to get him. Leave the line open sow we can track you.” As Cal lead Skye to his old office, they were followed by Lincoln and Ward.

“Why can’t Cal stay in Afterlife?” Ward asked.

“He’s not one of us.” Lincoln replied as they snuck into the building.

“He can’t stay but I can?” Ward questioned.

“It’s different with you.” Lincoln sighed. “It’s not that common but sometimes after a change, if it’s particularly jarring and there’s some kind of drastic physical change or the power they are given messes with their head, we let them have a non-inhuman come to support them. Gordon told me how after his change his mother came to support him and that’s part of why he was able to manage his power.”

“And since Skye wasn’t prepared for any of this and it happened without her knowledge or really her consent, no one is questioning me being here.” Ward inferred.

“Exactly.” Lincoln replied.

\---

Trip sparred with Mack in the training room when Bobbi came in.

“Hey guys I got a mission for you.” Bobbi said.

“What’s up?” Mack asked.

“Skye needs us to go pick up Cal in Milwaukee.” Bobbi stated. “Wheels up in five. Trip you good with flying?”

“Yeah.” Trip replied. “It’ll be good to see Skye and Ward again.”

“Who says Ward’ll be there?” Mack asked.

“She ran away with him.” Trip chuckled. ”Fifty bucks says they’re sleeping together.”

“You’re on.” Mack laughed.

“You know Trip I’m glad you got on board with us.” Bobbi smiled.

“Gonzales gave Ward the second chance he deserves.” Trip replied. “That tells me he’s a good man and that I can trust him.”

“Glad you think so.” Mack said.

\---

“Who’s there?” Cal demanded. He held a scalpel, ready to defend himself and Skye.

“It’s just us.” Lincoln sighed. “Jiaying sent us to make sure everything was cool.”

“Why wouldn’t everything be cool?” Cal demanded. Skye tried to calm him down to no avail. In the midst of Cal’s rage, four men armed with guns arrived on the scene. Hydra.

“Oh shit get down!” Ward yelled, drawing his gun and firing at Hydra.

“Grant, get Daisy out of here!” Cal ordered. Ward grabbed Skye and he and Lincoln lead her the other way while Cal held off Hydra.

“I called SHIELD they should be on their way.” Skye stated.

“Okay let’s get to the roof for extrac-” Ward said before he was cut off by a rocket exploding behind him, knocking him back. Lincoln and Skye turned to see Mike Peterson aiming his arm at Ward.

“Oh come on.” Ward groaned. Lincoln blasted Mike with lightning but it seemed to have little effect on him.

“What the hell are you made of?” Lincoln panted.

“He’s a cyborg.” Ward explained, strained. “Hydra turned him into their puppet.”

“Actually I’m here with Coulson Ward.” Mike spat.

“Wonderful.” Bakshi sneered. “I imagine Doctor List will be most pleased with this outcome. Take the gifteds. Mr. Harkness, prove your loyalty and put a bullet in Grant Ward’s head.”

“With pleasure.” Harkness who Skye and Ward realized was actually Hunter said. He aimed a gun at Ward and pulled the trigger, shooting Ward in the head.

“NO!” Skye yelled. Skye grabbed Ward’s gun and fired at Hydra.

“Skye get to the roof!” Lincoln yelled as he shot lightning at Hydra. Skye nodded and raced to the roof. Lincoln and Mike continued to fight back until Hydra used some kind of tech to knock the two out. Skye busted down the door to the roof where Bobbi, Mack, and Trip were waiting for her.

“Oh my God thank God you came.” Skye sighed.

“Come on lets get you on the Quinjet.” Bobbi soothed. “You can tell us all about what happened once we’re in the air.”

\---

Coulson and Fitz walked through the building after Hydra cleared out. They found no sign of Skye, the blonde kid, Cal, or Mike anywhere.

“Damnit!” Coulson groaned. “Hydra must’ve taken her.”

“I’m sorry sir.” Fitz replied. “I did find one thing. Ward.”

“Get him on the Quinjet.” Coulson ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Let me know what you think. I hope you're having a safe and enjoyable coronacation. Just because we're stuck at home doesn't mean we can't have fun. Hell I built a fort in my bedroom and I'm definitely to old for that


	8. A-Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonzales plans an assault on a Hydra base in the arctic

Trip touched the Quinjet down at the Playground where Robert stood to meet them. Skye’s eyes were red with tears as she leaned on Trip.

“What happened?” Robert asked.

“Hydra killed Ward.” Bobbi answered. “She’s taking it pretty hard.” Robert nodded and placed a hand on Skye’s shoulder.

“Agent Ward had his faults but he was a good man.” Robert soothed. “I’m terribly sorry for your loss.” Skye nodded softly as Mack led her to her old room. “We’ve lost too many good men to Hydra.” Robert stated as he lead his team to his office. “It’s time we take the fight to them. There’s a base in the arctic. We believe they’re experimenting on powered people there. Agent Skye said she thinks they may have taken Mike Peterson and another powered individual. I suggest we send in a small team to disable the missile defense system and rescue the prisoners. All in favor?”

“If their’s powered people there we have a duty to help them.” Weaver said over the video call.

“I think that it’s too great a risk, one we can’t afford to take.” Oliver said.

“I say we do this for Ward.” Bobbi added. “He was trying to become a better man and they killed him in front of the woman he loved.”

“Agent May?” Robert asked.

“No.” May answered. “I agree with Agent Oliver. There’s too great a risk. And I will not sign off on a mission dedicated to the memory of a psychopath.”

“We have a Three-two majority.” Robert stated. “The mission will commence. Agent May, can I speak with you alone?” May nodded and the other agents left the room.

“Why did you want to speak with me?” May asked.

“How much do you know about Grant Ward’s past?” Robert questioned.

“He’s the son and brother of well known senators.” May answered. “He joined SHIELD out of military school and was assigned to John Garrett as his SO.”

“You are wrong Agent May.” Robert stated. “It took a while to dig it all up but we discovered that Ward was in juvie when he was 15. There he met John Garrett who took him into the woods and left him there on his own with a dog and no outside contact except for him for five years. SHIELD never noticed a high ranking agent grooming a boy to be his lapdog. SHIELD failed Grant Ward and they allowed him to become what he was. That is why I authorized Agent Morse to offer him a second chance. He was not a psychopath. He was a broken man who was abused and tormented his entire life. I just hope he’s found peace. That’ll be all.” May nodded and walked out of the room having a lot to think about.

\---

Fitz eyed Ward closely while Coulson did his best to fly the plane. The man started to stir and awoke with a start.

“Where the hell am I?” Ward groaned. He looked up and saw Fitz watching him. Before he could react, Fitz landed a blow to his face.

“Do I get to know why you punched me?” Ward muttered.

“You deserved that!” Fitz snapped.

“Oh I didn’t say don’t I’m just curious what it is this time.” Ward shrugged.

“You kidnapped Skye!” Fitz yelled.

“I did not kidnap Skye!” Ward yelled back. “She came of her own free will. And then about a month later she came of her own free will again.” Fitz punched Ward again, angry at his innuendo.

“You’re a sick monster if you would take advantage of her in a vulnerable state.” Fitz sneered.

“My God you guys are incapable of seeing me as anything other than the devil!” Ward yelled. “And you wonder why I said ‘fuck you’ and went to play for Team Gonzales!”

“That’s enough!” Coulson shouted. “Ward what happened where’s Skye?”

“Either Morse picked her up or Hydra took her.” Ward answered. “Hunter had already shot me with a disguised ICER so I didn’t see. I suggest you use the Quinjet’s comms to contact Gonzales if you wanna find out.”

“Not gonna happen Ward.” Coulson snapped. “You’d use that as a chance to make sure you’re set free.”

“Oh yeah totally.” Ward smirked. “I just figured you’d rather talk with him than be boarded.” Ward pulled out a small device and Fitz instantly knew what it was.

“He’s broadcasting the Quinjet’s signal.” He gasped. “He turned the transponder back on.”

“Yep.” Ward smirked as they saw two Quinjets and the Bus outside the window.

\---

Trip wrapped his arm around Skye’s shoulder as she sobbed into his chest.

“It’s alright Skye.” Trip soothed. “I’m here. I miss him too.” As Trip consoled Skye, they heard a voice coming from the doorway.

“Calderon and Oliver found Coulson’s plane.”Bobbi stated. “There’s something you’re gonna wanna see.” They made their way to Robert’s office and saw Agents Oliver and Calderon on the video call from the Bus.

“Agent Gonzales, there’s someone here who’d like to say hello.” Calderon smiled. At that moment, Grant Ward came into the frame.

“Ward…” Skye gasped.

“Agent Ward, care to explain?” Calderon said.

“Lance Hunter shot me with an ICER made to look like a normal gun.” Ward stated. “Coulson and Fitz picked me up after the firefight.”

“What of the powered people?” Robert asked.

“Both Mike Peterson and Lincoln Campbell were taken by Bakshi and Hydra.” Ward answered. “I thought he was with General Talbot?”

“Apparently not.” Robert sighed. “Agent Ward, get back to base and we’ll brief you on the situation.”

“Yes sir.” Ward replied.

\---

Robert, May, Bobbi, and Skye waited in the hanger for the Bus to return. The ramp dropped and Ward, Calderon, and Oliver, along with Fitz and Coulson in handcuffs stepped off the plane. Without thinking, Skye raced to Ward and threw herself onto him and pressed her lips to his.

“I thought I lost you.” Skye sobbed.

“I’m here.” Ward smiled. “I’m here.” In the briefing room, Robert brought everyone up to speed on what was going on.

“We have located a Hydra base where we believe they are experimenting on powered people.” Robert stated. “We will send in a small infiltration unit to disable the missile defenses and rescue the prisoners. I would like to recommend Agent Ward to lead the mission.”

“Thank you sir.” Ward nodded. He walked up to the front of the room. “The Arctic Team or A-Team will need to consist of someone who can disable the defenses. For that, I would like to bring Agent Fitz. He’s the best gadget guy we have.” Robert nodded and Ward continued. “I’ll also need to take Agent Simmons. I need a doctor for whatever wounds Mike and Lincoln may have and Simmons is already familiar with Mike’s cybernetics. I’ll also need to take Skye for tactical support. Lastly, I need Coulson. He has Hunter on the inside and Hunter is feeding him information. I need that intel or we’ll be flying in blind.”

“Alright.” Robert said. “You have your team. We’ll make preparations.”

“Ward.” May piped up. “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to join the team as well. You don’t know how much resistance you’ll be met with so an extra set of hands won’t hurt.”

“Fine.” Ward shrugged. “Just don’t shoot me and we’ll be fine.” After the briefing Skye pulled May aside to talk in private.

“Why did you really wanna join the team?” Skye asked.

“I wanna see if Ward’s really trying to be better.” May answered. “Gonzales told me the full story of his past and it is far worse than any of us ever imagined. I will let him tell you about it but it was bad enough that I’m giving him the benefit of the doubt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Ward's not dead hurray. Next chapter will follow the dirty half dozen plot except Ward is in charge. anyway enjoy and let me know what you think


	9. Change in Leadership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward leads a mission to free Mike and Lincoln

Coulson sat on the bed in Vault D when he heard the door open and saw Ward stroll down the stairs.

“Can I just take a minute to appreciate this?” Ward smirked. “Seems the winds of fate have shifted my way.”

“What the hell do you want Ward?” Coulson asked, his voice sounding tired.

“Came to see an old friend.” Ward answered. “How you been Phil? Are they treating you well? Have you hit that point where you’re ready to cut your wrists open? I hit that point after a week. Still waiting on the therapy that prison would’ve given me.”

“What do you want Ward?” Coulson demanded.

“I was getting there.” Ward replied innocently. “Yeesh just wanna make with the pleasantries.” Ward’s demeanor shifted to more serious. “I need your help for a mission. I’m leading a team that’s gonna infiltrate Hydra’s compound where we think they took Mike. There’s also two other prisoners we need to rescue. Cal and someone who’s been helping Skye learn her powers, guy named Lincoln Campbell. We need you so Hunter can feed us intel.”

“Okay.” Coulson said. “I’ll help you infiltrate the compound.”

“Great.” Ward smiled. “One condition though. There has been a change in leadership. You are not in charge. This is not your team. If it there were any other options, you, Fitz, and Simmons would be the last people I’d be taking on this op. But I need someone to disable the defenses so Gonzales can bomb the base and someone to act as a doctor for Mike who is familiar with the Deathlok’s anatomical structure and Fitzsimmons fits that bill. You have an inside man, one I’m going to give a black eye to for making Skye think I was dead and then buy a beer for for probably saving my life. This is my operation. I am in charge. Am I clear?”

“Yeah.” Coulson huffed. “Forgive me for the lack of faith.”

“Don’t worry Phil.” Ward sneered. “There’s someone coming with that I think you’ll be able to trust. May requested to be on this op as well. I decided why the hell not.”

\---

**Five hours ago…**

“Grant, get Daisy out of here!” Cal ordered. He charged at the Hydra agents and began bashing their heads in as Ward, Skye, and Lincoln ran to the roof when he saw a flash of blue energy. Gordon.

“What the hell happened?” Gordon demanded as he fought against Hydra.

“Hydra showed up.” Cal answered. “Daisy, Grant, and Lincoln are still here.” Gordon nodded. He grabbed Cal and teleported him back to Afterlife. He went back to building to try and find Ward, Skye, and Lincoln. As soon as he got there, he was hit with some kind of tech that rendered him unconscious.

\---

Skye, May, Fitz, and Simmons waited on the Quinjet they would be using to fly to the Hydra base. Robert had suggested they use the Bus but Ward said that they had more Quinjets and only one Bus.

“Here we go.” May said as Ward and Coulson approached. Before getting on the plane, Skye grabbed Ward’s arm and pulled him aside.

“You sure about this?” She asked.

“Not really but we don’t have many alternatives.” Ward sighed. “We need Fitz and Simmons, Coulson has Hunter inside, and I agreed to bring May to ease Coulson’s worries so he would come.”

“If it makes you feel any better, Robert apparently told May everything so she’s willing to give you the benefit of the doubt.” Skye said.

“Don’t worry Skye.” Ward said reading the look on her face. “As soon as we get back, I’ll tell you the full story.”

“Everything?” Skye asked.

“Everything.” Ward promised. As they entered the Quinjet and sat down, Ward tossed Coulson a hot pocket.

“What’s this for?” Coulson asked.

“I didn’t think you’d had anything to eat and it’s not good to go on missions on an empty stomach.” Ward answered. Coulson shrugged and ate it as they went over the plan. Ward would lead the search and recovery team with Skye and Simmons while Coulson, Fitz, and May would disable the weapons so they could launch their attack. As they went over the plan, Simmons took out her phone and wrote an encrypted message through her old Hydra channels from when she was undercover.

Simmons: This is Jemma Simmons. I have an offer for you.

Bakshi: Why should I trust someone who infiltrated my organization?

Simmons: Because Grant Ward is leading a SHIELD team to attack your Arctic Base and I can give you his head.

\---

The Quinjet dropped them off outside the range of the missiles and flew in range to cover up their infiltration. They trekked across the snow and snuck into the base where Hunter was waiting.

“What the bloody hell took you so long?” Hunter groaned.

“Hunter, you’re with me.” Ward stated. “We’ve got an unknown number of prisoners and we’ll need your help to get them out.”

“They’ve got two.” Hunter offered. “Weird thing is they captured three but let one of them go. Not sure which.”

“We’ll sort that out later.” Ward replied. “Let’s go.” Hunter lead Ward, Skye, and Simmons to where Lincoln and Mike were being held and they saw Mike lying in a cell with his leg and eye removed.

“Don’t worry.” Mike groaned. “It’s not as bad as it looks.”

“Really?” Ward asked in disbelief.

“No it’s pretty bad.” Mike sighed.

“Mike, where’s the other guy with electrical powers.” Skye asked.

“They moved him just before you showed.” Mike answered. “He’s in pretty bad shape.”

“Hunter, show Skye where she can find Lincoln.” Ward ordered. He nodded and led Skye to the operating room where Lincoln was. Simmons entered Mike’s cell to evaluate his injuries while Ward looked for a gurney to carry him out on.

“Surprised you’d sign up for any mission with Ward involved.” Mike said.

“I saw an opportunity to do the right thing.” Simmons replied. “So I took it.” Once she made sure Mike was okay, she left the cell to find Bakshi and Agent 33 waiting for her.

“He’s this way.” Simmons stated. Mike caught a glimpse of Simmons leading the Hydra agents to Ward. He used what little strength he had, he ripped a pipe off the wall and used it as a cane to follow Simmons.” Ward grabbed the gurney and turned to see Simmons, Bakshi, and 33 before him and saw 33’s gun aimed at his chest.

“Simmons what is this?” Ward asked, drawing his gun.

“I made a deal with Bakshi to kill you.” Simmons stated.

“Why?!” Ward demanded.

“Because I made you a promise.”

“What that you would kill me?”

“You’re a monster and you deserve to die.”

“And your way of doing that was to become exactly like me?”

“I am nothing like you!” Simmons yelled

“Yeah you’re right.” Ward chuckled. “I betrayed the team to save John. A misguided cause but saving someone’s life is still honorable. You betrayed us for revenge you’re worse. I have my sins, sins I will carry forever but my wrongs don’t make yours right.”

“Maybe not.” Simmons said as she drew her gun and aimed it at him. “But this is the right thing to do.”

“The fact that Hydra wants me dead isn’t telling you anything different?” Ward asked. Before Simmons could respond 33 was whacked with a pipe and a body landed on top of her. Mike. Ward took the opportunity to duck behind the gurney as Simmons opened fire on him.

“Come on.” Bakshi ordered Simmons. “We will complete our deal another day.” They made their escape while Ward tended to Mike and 33.

“You alright?” Mike asked.

“Yeah.” Ward sighed. “Thanks. Are you gonna be able to make it with that pipe you were using as a cane?”

“Yeah I’ll be fine.” Mike nodded.

“Good.” Ward replied. He picked up 33 and slapped a pair of cuffs on her. “Looks like we got ourselves a brainwashed prisoner.” They made their way to the rendezvous where the rest of the team, including Skye and Lincoln were waiting.

“Where’s Simmons?” Coulson asked.

“I’ll explain later.” Ward stated. As they flew back to base on their extraction plane, Skye leaned in close to Ward and asked, “Where’s Simmons?”

“She tried to kill me.” Ward answered. “And she got in contact with Bakshi to do it. Jemma Simmons has joined Hydra.”

\---

Jiaying sat in her office worrying about Skye, Grant, and Lincoln when she heard footsteps approaching. She looked up and saw Gordan standing before her.

“Gordan.” Jiaying gasped. “What happened? Where have you been? Where’s my dau-” Jiaying was cut off by the tip of a chitauri scepter touching her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. This story is really not Simmons friendly huh. And let me know what you thought of that plot twist at the end. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	10. Skye's Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team returns from the mission

Fitz breathed heavily, his hands shaking as Ward told everyone what Simmons had done. He, Coulson, May, Bobbi, Gonzales, Ward, and Skye were gathered in the office for the debrief.

“No.” Fitz insisted. “No you’re lying.”

“Fitz, I know this is hard to hear, but it’s the truth.” Ward sighed. “Simmons tried to kill me and she allied with Bakshi to do it.”

“Bullshit!” Fitz snapped. “You really expect us to believe you after all the lies you’ve told? You probably handed her over to Bakshi yourself.”

“Right I helped two of his powered prisoners escape but I handed Simmons over to his because she’s much more valuable than a cyborg and a guy who shoots lightning.” Ward rolled his eyes. “If you don’t believe me talk to Mike. He’s the one who saved my life.”

“So Jemma Simmons has turned against SHIELD.” Robert sighed. “We can worry about that later. For now we need to tend to Peterson and Campbell.”

\---

Skye was emotionally drained. It had been a very emotionally taxing day. First her Daddy’s day out was crashed by Hydra, she watched Ward die, found out he was still alive, and now Simmons was a traitor. She flopped down on her old bed and held her head. She heard the sound of light rapping on the door.

“May I come in?” Skye recognized the voice as Ward.

“Yeah.” Skye responded. Ward came in and sat down next to her, wrapping her in his arms as she started to cry.

“I was so scared I’d lost you.” Skye sobbed.

“It’s okay Skye.” Ward soothed. “I’m right here. And I’m not going anywhere.” He lightly pressed a kiss to her lips. “I promised I would tell you about my past.”

“Grant you don’t have to-” Ward cut Skye off with a kiss.

“I want to.” Ward replied. He began to tell his story, going into the details of what his family did, burning down the house, meeting John. Once he finished with his story, Skye was in tears.

“I’m so sorry Grant.” Skye sobbed. “I’m so so sorry.”

“Skye it’s okay.” Ward soothed.

“No it’s not Grant!” Skye cried. “We treated you like dirt we threw you in an isolated cage we denied you the basic rights any prison would’ve granted you!” Her eyes dropped to the scars on Ward’s wrists and her heart split in two. “You tried to kill yourself and I said you should’ve tried harder. I don’t know how you could still care about me after everything I’ve done.” Ward wrapped his arm around Skye and pulled her close.

“You are the most compassionate and kind-hearted person I’ve ever met.” Ward smiled. “You make me believe I can be a better person. So we’ve made mistakes. We get through that together, you and me.”

“I still don’t know how you can forgive me.” Skye mumbled, wiping her eyes.

“Because you forgave me.” Ward replied. “And because I love you Skye.” He pressed his lips to hers and held her close.

“I love you too Grant.” Skye whispered.

\---

Coulson and Gonzales sat across from each other in the office.

“Real tight ship you run Coulson.” Robert chuckled, pouring them each a drink.

“Looks pretty bad that I’ve had four people betray in the last year doesn’t it?” Coulson joked.

“Let’s cut to the chase.” Robert said. “Agent Skye both speaks very highly of you, as do May, Morse, and Mack. Agent Ward says that despite your differences, he believes you’re a good man. So I wanna work with you. I want you on my team. Agent May has even offered her seat on the council. But I need to know that I can trust you.” Robert pulled out the Toolbox. “Open it.” Coulson picked it up and almost immediately opened it.

“There you go.” Coulson replied.

“I was honestly expecting more protests.” Robert chuckled.

“I think there’s something to your team strategy method.” Coulson replied. “With just me in charge, I allowed my personal feelings to cloud my judgement and it caused Skye to run off with Ward. If I’d been more open to giving Ward a second chance he probably would’ve helped defend the base and a lot of this could’ve been avoided. Simmons may not have joined Hydra to kill Ward. So I am willing to play ball.”

“You just passed my test.” Robert smiled. Coulson was confused. “May didn’t offer her spot on the council. You will remain director for SHIELD. However, any decision you make, you must tell us. And if a majority of the council members don’t agree we can veto your decision.”

“I look forward to working with you Agent Gonzales.” Coulson smiled.

“And you as well Director Coulson.” Robert replied, shaking his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm not dead! Sorry this chapter is short and kinda filler but I need to set up some other stuff. And I'm making myself update this because it was grating that I hadn't updated in a while. Anyway I hope you liked it


End file.
